


Broken & Beautiful (cover art)

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: Broken & Beautiful [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover, Fanart, Gen, Manipulated Images, Nanowrimo Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: The cover for my Nanowrimo story, Broken & Beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This cover is unrated, but the story it is attached to is rated at least Teen (content warning/language).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Updates can be found/asked for at my Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative cover for Broken & Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for images used can be found at [my Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> [Updates can be found/asked for at my Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> My goal is to have this story fully written by the end of November and fully edited by February for posting in March. *Crosses fingers* Let's hope that works out.


End file.
